Whitney Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1978–1984, 1988–1990, 1994–1996, 2003–2008, 2012–2015, 2017–2020 | first = November 2, 1978 | last = January 17, 2020 | spinoffs = | family = Robinson/Fox | alias = | born = Whitney Jennifer Robinson Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = (1974–1992) (1984–1987) (1985–) | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Irving Vanderbilt (1973–1979) Doug Barnes (1980–1981) Quincy Usher (1981–1984) Greg Hudson (1988–1991) Lloyd Thompson (1995–1996) | romances = Chuck Ashton Gary Fox Tiny Evans (1978–1979) Montel Porter | father = Dexter Robinson, Jr. | mother = Katheryn Fox | stepfather = Sterling Fox (1955–1980) Terry Grayson (1984–1986) C.C. Cooper (1984) Victor Orion (1988–1989) Dan Ingram (1990–1991) Dante D'Angelo (1993–1996) Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Clinton Spencer (2005–2007) Frank Thompson (2009–2019) | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = D.W. Robinson Cliff Robinson Elijah D'Angelo Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Amelia Grayson | sons = Dexter Vanderbilt | daughters = Katrina Payne Jenny Hudson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Zion Jackson Troy Gilmore | granddaughters = Blair Vanderbilt | grandfathers = Walter Shepherd Dexter Robinson | grandmothers = Jennifer Mitchell Geneva Robinson | nephews = Stone Fox Adonis Grayson Marcus Fox | nieces = Emily Fox Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | uncles = Fletcher Robinson | aunts = Wendy Hunter | cousins = Nettie Robinson Maurice Hunter Savanna Hunter Veronica Robinson Ivory Robinson | relatives = Cleopatra Wentworth Yolanda Robinson }} Whitney Jennifer Fox (née Robinson) is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Whitney is introduced in 1978 as the estranged daughter of Katheryn Fox. As she deals with her drug addiction and her divorce from Irving Vanderbilt, Whitney falls for drug dealer Tiny Evans and their short-lived romance falls apart when Kay finds about his criminal activity. Whitney's subsequent marriages to Doug Barnes, Quincy Usher, Greg Hudson and Lloyd Thompson fail in large part due to her addiction and her trust issues. Storylines 1978–1984 In the fall of 1978, Whitney is lured back to town by her brothers Elijah and Xavier claiming they need her help. Unbeknownst to Whitney, the boys have thrown her a surprise party for her birthday which is ruined when her ex-husband Irving Vanderbilt realizes she is high and admits it is why he left her and took their son. Her mother Katheryn throws Whitney out of their home and Whitney moves in with her grandmother Jennifer who is married to Irving's father Martin Vanderbilt which upsets Irving. While her family urge Whitney to go to rehab, it is her father Sterling that manages to get through to her. Whitney attends a narcotics anonymous meeting just before Christmas, where she meets Tiny Evans and the two start dating much to Katheryn's dismay. Whitney blames her mother when Tiny suddenly breaks up with her on Valentine's Day in 1979. Whitney refuses to give up on Tiny and accidentally walks in on a drug deal gone wrong and Tiny takes bullet for her. Tiny is left temporarily paralyzed and Whitney agrees to help with his recover hoping they can rekindle the romance. However, Tiny catches on and sets Whitney up on a date with Doug Barnes hoping it will distract her. Whitney decides to use Doug to make Tiny jealous and when he catches on, Tiny leaves town and checks into a rehab center in Virginia. Whitney and Quincy return to Jericho in April 1984 to attend Vicki and Montel's wedding. Whitney's happy reunion with Kay is short lived due to Kay tricking her into a drug test. 1988–1990 1994–1996 2003–2008 2012–2015 2017–2020 Development Creation and background Whitney is the first born child of Katheryn Fox who created for the current series. There are multiple incarnations of the character but she is currently Katheryn's child born in 1954 with her first husband Dexter Robinson, Jr. Dexter commits suicide 6 months after Whitney's birth, Katheryn marries Dexter's best friend, Sterling Fox, who raises Whitney as his own along with their sons, Elijah, Lincoln and Xavier. Whitney and Katheryn's relationship falls apart when she is raped at 14 and left pregnant. Though Whitney wants to terminate the pregnancy, Katheryn forces her to have the baby and put the child up adoption instead. After her 16th birthday, Whitney turns to drugs to cope with her sadness and the resentment she feels toward her mother. Hoping it will be good for her, Katheryn sends Whitney to boarding school in the beginning of 1971. While Whitney is attending boarding school, Whitney falls in love with her childhood friend, Chuck Ashton. The couple decides to practice abstinence until they are married. They are engaged on Valentine's day in 1972 but Whitney convinces Chuck to keep quiet about their relationship as she wants to surprise their parents. As they are set to marry at a local chapel the day after Whitney's 18th birthday, Whitney decides she wants to lose her virginity and they make love for the first time on November 2. However, Whitney is devastated when Chuck doesn't show up to their wedding the next day. When Whitney goes on a drug binge, Katheryn threatens to cut her off unless she goes to rehab. At one of her meetings, Whitney encounters the wealthy Irving Vanderbilt and they begin sleeping together which leads to both of them being expelled from their drug programs. Two end up in Las Vegas where they married and Whitney soon learns she is pregnant. They welcome their son Dexter in 1973. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1978 Category:1954 births Category:Shepherd family Category:Robinson family Category:Fox family